Petualangan Para Author Fandom Vocaloid Nyasar Ke Dunia Vocaloid!
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Para Author dari Fandom Vocaloid nyasar ke dunia Vocaloid Utauloid, dunia yang banyak sekali hal-hal yang di luar logika manusia. Mereka pun memulai petualangan di sana untuk melawan pasukan kegelapan. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Baca saja di dalam. Chapter 2 update XD
1. Chapter 1

Rei** : Rei akhirnya ingin membuat fic baru.**

**Miku : Huh, fic macam apa lagi ini?**

**Rei : Kali ini tentang para author di Fandom Vocaloid nyasar ke dunia Vocaloid. Dan bisakah kau tidak memakiku, Miku?**

**Miku : Oh begitu. Peduli amat denganmu?**

**Rei : Miku-chan jahat! Padahal aku fansmu yang ketiga! (Pertama Kagamine Twins, kedua Kamui Gakupo)**

**Miku : Suka-suka aku lah! *mulai gak woles***

**Rei : Tahu lah. Ayo mulai ceritanya.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media, Yahama Corporation, AH Sofware, Internet Co.,Ltd, Zola Project, Zero-G, dll. Oh ya, Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Dan para author yang berada di Fandom Vocaloid, Rei pinjam ya. Tehhehehehe~**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ancur, typo di mana-mana, jelek, OOC, author di sini sifatnya pasti tidak mirip dengan aslinya, maklum gak tahu, tapi dibuat sebaik-baiknya, OOT, Rei masuk dalam cerita, EYD tidak benar, de el el.**

**A/N : ****Saya memasukkan author yang saya kenal saja, baik dari author favorite saya sampai yang pernah saya lihat. Ceritanya di sini semua author satu sekolah tapi beda kelas XD. Semuanya saling kenal kok. Dan Vocaloid di sinimempunyai kekuatan juga. Jadi beda. XD**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Supernatural, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Gak ada.**

* * *

**.**

**Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Sakura Gakuen (Nama sekolahnya gitu aja ya?), terlihat berbagai orang sedang melakukan proses belajar mengajar, seperti seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sepinggul, bermata hitam. Sepertinya dia masih duduk di bangku SD.

'Pelajaran yang membosankan.' batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

KRING!

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, gadis itu berjalan keluar kelas, sambil berjalan menuju kelas SMK.

"Huh, di mana dia?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sambil mencari temannya sepertinya.

"Rei-chan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Cyber-kun! Akhirnya kutemukan." teriak gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Kurotori Rei.

"Daritadi aku mencari Rei-chan tahu!" pekik seseorang tadi yang diketahui bernama Cyber Keju-ma, sedikit aneh bukan?

"Aku yang mencari tahu!" balas Rei kepada Cyber.

"Aku tahu!" balas Cyber juga kepada Rei.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Terjadilah perang mulut antara Rei dengan Cyber.

"Kalian pagi-pagi jangan bertengkar dong." ucap seorang gadis dibelakang mereka.

Rei dan Cyber pun menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seorang gadis itu dengan tatapan masalah-buat-loe-gitu-kalau-kami-bertengkar?

"Cih, dasar Akanemori." ucap keduanya sambil mengucap nama gadis itu.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Akanemori ketakutan, jika dia salah bicara sedikit, mungkin mereka berdua bisa melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Aka-chan, aku maafkan." ucap Rei tenang.

"Aku juga." ucap Cyber

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME (Pulang sekolah)**

"Akhirnya pulang juga." kata Rei senang.

"Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan." ucap Cyber kesenangan.

"Kita singgah ke cafe terdekat yuk." ajak Akanemori kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Oke!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

* * *

**In The Cafe**

"Hm, kita mau pesan apa ya?" tanya Rei kebingungan sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu.

"Hm, aku juga bingung deh." ucap Akanemori.

"Aku ingin pesan Apple Juice saja deh." ucap Cyber.

"Kalau aku pesan Avocado Juice." ucap Rei.

"Kalau aku pesan Orange Juice." ucap Akanemori.

"Pelayan, pesan Apple Juice satu, Avocado Juice satu, dan Orange Juice satu." ucap Akanemori kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, silahkan menunggu." ucap maid itu lalu pergi.

* * *

**3 menit kemudian...**

"Ini pesanan anda semua." ucap maid itu seraya meletakkan pesanan mereka semua.

"Arigatou." ucap Rei sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"Hai, doushitashimashite." ucap maid itu lalu beranja pergi.

"Jus apel ini lumayan enak." ucap Cyber yang masih terus menyeruput jus miliknya.

"Apalagi jus jeruk ini." kata Akanemori.

"Yang paling enak tentu saja jus alpukat." kata Rei yang membanggakan dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada 3 orang yang datang untuk mengagetkan mereka, dua perempuan satu laki-laki. Masing-masing mereka mengagetkan satu orang.

"AHH! MALING LU KECOPET!" latah Rei karena kaget.'

"UAAA!" teriak Akanemori dan Cyber bersamaan.

"Tehehe~, Mission Complete!" ucap salah satu gadis itu.

"Ya, benar sekali, muahaha." tawa gadis kedua dengan wajah _**pscyopath.**_

"Mission Complete." ucap laki-laki itu tenang.

"Ka-Kalian!" ucap Cyber, Rei, dan Akanemori berbarengan.

"Iya, ini kami." ucap gadis pertama.

"Kalian pasti Kuroshi Chalice, Shiroi Karen, dan Mitoshi Koro kan?" tanya Rei polos.

"Iyalah! Sudah tahu masih nanya!" teriak Karen sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ah, jangan ribut, Chalice merasa terganggu!" pekik Chalice kepada Karen.

"Ya sudah, woles dikit napa?!" ucap Karen kepada Chalice.

"Ini sudah woles Karen!" ucap Chalice yang mulai naik darah.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar." ucap Rei kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya, ini ditempat umum." ucap Cyber membenarkan ucapan Rei.

"Ayo duduk dan cerita-cerita." ucap Akanemori sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Mau cerita apa?" tanya Karen yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Tentang Vocaloid saja gimana?" usul Rei kepada semuanya.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Chalice senang.

"Vocaloid 3 katanya kedatangan anggota baru loh." ucap Karen memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, pasti itu Vocaloid bahasa Spanyol kan?" ucap Koro.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Maika." ucap Chalice.

"Lagunya lumayan bagus." ucap Cyber.

"Iya, apalagi yang judulnya En Tu Mirar." ucap Rei dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lagu YOHIOloid juga bagus." kata Rei lagi.

"Masa sih? Aku belum pernah dengar." ucap Koro.

"Bagus tahu! Apalagi lagunya yang judulnya Neapolitan. Campuran Jepang-Inggris." ucap Rei.

"Ada yang tahu lagu Hatsune Miku yang judulnya Senbonzakura?" tanya Karen.

"Saya tahu." ucap Chalice.

"Saya juga tahu." ucap Rei.

"Ada yang tahu lagu Rin dan Len yang judulnya Death Should Not Have Taken Thee?" tanya Koro.

"Tidak." koor semuanya.

"Yah, padahal lagu itu bagus tahu." ucap Koro.

"Lagu VY1 Mizki dengan VY2 Yuuma yang judul Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain itu cepat banget." ucap Chalice.

"Iya, itu cepat banget." ucap Akanemori.

"Kan ada yang nyanyi lagu itu si Yukari dan Mayu kan?" tanya Cyber.

"Iya, memang ada." ucap Chalice.

"Coba saja aku bisa pergi ke tempat di mana semua orang itu Vocaloidnya." ucap Rei.

"Iya yah, coba saja." ucap Karen.

"Aku ingin ketemu Kaito-kun." ucap Chalice.

"Aku kepengen ketemu Len-kun." ucap Rei.

"Aku ingin ketemu sama Tei." ucap Cyber.

"Itu kan Utauloid." ucap Akanemori.

"Tapi gak pa pa lah." ucap Cyber.

"Coba saja kita bisa bertemu dengan para anggota Vocaloid/Utauloid. Pasti seru." ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

"Hihihi, kalau itu terjadi bagaimana?" ucap seseorang misterius lalu mereka semua tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, ini di mana?" ucap Chalice.

"Iya, ini di mana?" ucap Rei.

Terlihat mereka berada di sebuah kamar yang besar dan luas. Teman-teman mereka yang lain juga ada.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah sadar?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"!" Chalice dan Rei kaget saat melihat seseorang itu.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin." ucap Rei.

"Ini pasti mimpi." ucap Chalice lalu menyubit tangannya berharap tidak sakit tetapi yang dirasakannya adalah kebalikannya.

"AUCH!"

"Kalau ini bukan mimpi, jadi ini kenyataan?" ucap Rei dan Chalice sambil memandang orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" ucap orang itu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Rei. Chalice hanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah, ah _watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu, yoroshiku_." ucap Miku.

"!" Rei dan Chalice kaget lagi. Ternyata ini adalah Miku sungguhan. Bukan orang yang bercosplayer menjadi seorang Hatsune Miku.

"A-Ah, _watashi wa Kurotori Rei desu, yoroshiku_." ucap Rei.

"_Watashi wa Kuroshi Chalice desu, yoroshiku_." ucap Chalice.

"Oh begitu, kalian makan dulu saja, nanti teman kalian pasti bangun." ucap Miku dengan suara lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di ruang makan...**

"Wah, makanannya kelihatannya enak." ucap Rei langsung menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya." ucap Chalice sopan kepada Miku.

"Ya, sama-sama." ucap Miku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang dunia ini?" tanya Chalice kepada Miku.

"Baiklah," Miku menarik nafas sebentar lalu berkata "Dunia ini disebut Loid Land, Loid Land terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu Vocaloid Land dan Utauloid Land. Tempat yang sekarang kau tempati itu adalah Vocaloid Land. Di dunia ini, semua orang bisa memakai senjata andalan mereka atau mereka bisa memakai sihir. Nah, senjatanya biasa tergantung keahlian pemilik. Masing-masing orang harus memiliki satu senjata dan satu elemen. Di sini ada 10 elemen, yaitu api, air, angin, tanah, tumbuhan, petir, es, besi, cahaya, dan kegelapan. Elemen yang elite di sini ada dua, yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan. Sangat jarang orang bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya dan kegelapan, biasanya elemen itu bisa muncul dengan sendirinya tergantung perasaan orangnya. Jadi, orang yang bisa menguasai dua elemen itu sudah termasuk kelompok elite. Di sini juga ada kerajaan kegelapan yang akan menyerang Loid Land. Kerajaan kegelapan itu sebelumnya juga salah satu dari anggota Vocaloid Land dan Utauloid Land. Mereka semua bisa menguasai seluruh elemen kecuali elemen cahaya. Kadang-kadang, anggota kerajaan kegelapan itu bisa mengendalikan anggota Vocaloid Land dan Utauloid Land. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Keberadaan anggota kerajaan kegelapan memang sangat susah diketahui." jelas Miku panjang x lebar x tinggi = rumus volume balok (Apa maksudnya ini?)

"Begitu, apakah Loid Land tidak mempunyai pemimpin?" tanya Chalice.

"Tidak ada, semuanya berjuang sendiri-sendiri." ucap Miku.

"Tapi, kami di sini tidak mempunyai senjata. Di sini kan musti wajib memiliki senjata dan satu elemen." ucap Rei.

"Soal itu tenang saja. Di sini aku punya banyak senjata." ucap Miku. "Dan tungu teman kalian semuanya bangun."

.

.

.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

"Semuanya sudah di sini?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah."

"Nah, tadi aku sudah memberikan penjelasan tentang dunia ini, ngerti kan?" tanya Miku karena dia capek menjelaskan dua kali.

"Ngerti kok." koor semuanya.

"Ini dia ruang senjatanya." ucap Miku lalu ia memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintunya.

"Wahh, banyak sekali senjata di sini." ucap Karen terkagum-kagum.

"Indahya." ucap Akanemori.

"Ini adalah ruang senjata terbanyak yang pernah kulihat." ucap Koro.

"Keren." ucap Rei dan Chalice bersamaan.

"Silakan pilih yang kalian suka." ucap Miku.

Semuanya sibuk memilih senjata yang akan dia pakai.

"Aku mau death sychte ini." ucap Rei.

"Aku mau magic staff ini." ucap Chalice.

"Aku mau arch ini." ucap Akanemori.

"Aku mau katana ini." ucap Koro.

"Aku mau dual fan ini." ucap Karen.

"Aku mau dual shot gun ini." ucap Cyber.

"Nah, karena sudah pada memilih, aku adakan pemeriksaan elemen tersembunyi kalian." ucap Miku.

"Baiklah." ucap semuanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Selesai cek...**

"Nah, ini hasilnya." ucap Miku sambil membacakan hasilnya.

Rei = petir.

Cyber = tanah.

Akanemori = air.

Karen = angin.

Chalice = tumbuhan.

Koro = api.

"Begitu ya hasilnya." ucap Akanemori.

"Permisi apakah ada Hatsune Miku di dalam?" tanya seseorang di luar.

"Masuklah." ucap Miku. Lalu kedua orang itu pun masuk.

"Hee! Yami Nova dan Tsukiyomi Ayaka! Sedang apa kalian di sini?!" pekik Karen.

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, kenapa kalian di sini?" ucap Nova.

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa berada di sini." ucap Akanemori.

"Begitu, kalian sudah ada senjata dan elemen belum?" tanya Cyber kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku senjatanya Ax dan elemennya es." ucap Nova.

"Aku senjatanya Hammer dan elemennya besi." ucap Ayaka.

"Oh ya, daritadi aku bingung, senjata Miku-chan apa?" tanya Chalice.

"Ah aku tak punya senjata, hanya sihir saja kok." ucap Miku.

"Oh begitu." ucap Chalice.

"Aku belum memberitahu misi kalian berdelapan ya?" ucap Miku.

"Memangnya ada misi apa?" ucap Rei.

"Misi untuk menghancurkan kerajaan kegelapan." ucap Miku.

"Begitu toh." ucap Koro.

"Kalian akan dibantu oleh temanku kok." ucap Miku.

"Siapa temanmu?" tanya Nova.

"Itu." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk dua anak yang kelihatannya kembar.

'Sejak kapan mereka berada di situ?' batin mereka berdelapan.

"Ah, _watashi wa Kagamine Rin desu, yoroshiku_." ucap perempuan yang bernama Rin itu.

"_Boku wa Kagamine Len desu, yoroshiku_." ucap laki-laki yang bernama Len.

"Kalian cewek yang cantik ya." ucap Ayaka sambil memasang pose mata berbinar-binar.

Len merasa tertohok saat ia disebut perempuan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram XD.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ayaka sambil menunjuk Len.

"Dia itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan." ucap Rin.

"Begitu, _sumimasen_." ucap Ayaka.

"Besok kalian akan memulai misinya, jadi kemasnya barang-barang kalian." ucap Miku.

"Hai!" koor semuanya.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rei : Baguskah? Jelekkah?**

**Miku : Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Rei.**

**Rei : Tumben Miku tidak memanggilku BakAuthor.**

**Miku : Itu pahala karena telah menjadikanku orang baik di fanfic ini.**

**Rei : Begitu. Jangan ngeflame ya.**

**Rei : Rei baru tahu, padahal udah ketik rasanya sudah banyak wordsnya tapi masih segitu-segitu saja T^T**

**Mind To Review? **


	2. Chapter 2 Rei keculik?

**Rei : Rei balik lagi yo.**

**Miku : Hay semua..**

**Rei : Padahal fic ini gaje, tapi banyak yang review.. *terharu***

**Miku : Sudahlah.. *nepuk-nepuk punggung Rei***

**Rei : Ah sudahlah.. Balas review dulu..**

**akanemori : Matikan capslocknya dulu -_- ya begitulah.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Cyber Keju-ma : Saya kepengen buat Cyber-kun jadi pengendali tanah soalnya... hi-mit-su, silahkan fav dan alert :D**

**Yami Nova : hahaha, kepengen buat Nova-san pakai kapak.. XD, sudah lanjut..**

**Icchi-chan : Mau masuk? Tehehe~ Lihat saja nanti.. XD Sudah lanjut..**

**Tsukiyomi Ayaka : Lihat saja siapa yang akan Aya-chan bunuh.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Shiroi Karen : 'sesuatu' itu adalah... seperti grape, rae- SALAH! Seperti 'tangan melayang lalu wajah biru-biru' XD.. Sudah lanjut.. ^^**

**Renata29 : Ngakak ya? Padahal tidak ada yang lucu loh. XD Len-kun adalah cewek sejati! #dilindes**

**Hikari Kengo : Iya, para author jadi pemeran utama.. Lihat saja nanti~~. Iya juga, Koro-san seperti OOC.. Oke, tenang saja. Para chara Vocaloid pasti tak ketinggalan.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Nakane Chiru : Benarkah? Terima kasih Chiru-san. Sudah lanjut..**

**ShenaYamika : Iya, saya juga tidak tahu kalau sifat Koro-kun itu OOC. Karen-chan itu gila? XD #dihajar Karen.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Rei : Itulah sesi balas reviewnya..**

**Miku : ayo mulai..**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Rei. Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, AH Software, Internet Co., Ltd, Zola Project, Zero-G. Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Author yang ada di Fandom Vocaloid, Rei pinjam ya..**

**Warning : Typo di mana-mana, abal, gaje, ancur, jelek, OOC, miss typo, author di sini pasti OOC, OOT, Rei masuk ke cerita, EYD tidak benar, dll.**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Supernatural, dll**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Gak ada.**

**Author :**

**- Kurotori Rei : lightning and death sychte.**

**- Cyber Keju-ma : Earth and dual shot gun.**

**- Akanemori : water and arch.**

**- Kuroshi Chalice : plant and magic staff.**

**- Shiroi Karen : wind and dual fan.**

**- Mitoshi Koro : fire and katana.**

**- Yami Nova : ice and Ax.**

**- Tsukiyomi Ayaka : metal and hammer.**

**- ? : mirror element and sword.**

**- ? : music element and violin.**

**Vocaloid/Utauloid chara :**

**- Hatsune Miku : magic.**

**- Kagamine Rin : Road Roller (?!)**

**- Kagamine Len : Road Roller (?!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Don't Like? Dont Read!**

**Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Miku kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Sudah." jawab semuanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" pekik Miku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di perjalanan...**

"Masih jauh tidak?" tanya Akanemori kepada Miku.

"Iya, sekitar 100.000 km lagi." ucap Miku dengan innocent facenya.

.

.

Krikk Krikk Krikk

.

.

"UAPAAA?!" teriak semuanya (—min Len, Rin, dan Miku).

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau berjalan sampai sejauh ini?!" ucap Rei sambil mencengkram krah baju Miku dengan berjinjit (Rei : Yah iyalah, wong lebih pendek)

"Habisnya kalau dibilangin duluan pada tidak mau ikut." ucap Miku cemberut. "Dan tolong lepaskan cengkeramanmu itu."

"Huh, baiklah." ucap Rei lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rei PoV**

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan. Terlalu banyak pohon disini.

"Jika ingin pergi ke kerajaan kegelapa, harus melewati hutan ini. Nama hutan ini adalah _The Death Forest_." ucap Miku.

Nama hutan yang aneh. Di dalam kegelapan hutan ini, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut. Tapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidak takut karena tidak ingin dilihat mereka.

KRESEK KRESEK

"Suara apa itu?" ucap Karen sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Entahlah." ucap Koro yang mulai waspada.

Suara itu seperti berasal dari semak-semak. Kelihatan seperti dua orang yang sedang kejar-kejaran di dalam semak itu— atau cuma perasaanku saja?

KRESEK KRESEK

"Suara itu makin keras, waspadalah." ucapku kepada semua orang di sana.

Lalu ada seorang gadis yang melompat ke arahku dan menerjangku. Siapa gadis ini yang berani menerjang anak kecil seenaknya?

"Tolong aku, laki-laki gaje mengejarku." ucap gadis itu kepadaku.

"Hah?" aku terkaget. Gadis ini tiba-tiba minta tolong?

"Icchi-chan, mau ke mana kau?" ucap seorang laki-laki dari kejauhan.

"Kyaa, cepat sembunyikan aku." ucap gadis itu yang dipanggil dengan nama Icchi.

"Dia temanmu kan?" tanyaku.

"I—Iya sih." jawab Icchi.

"Kalau begitu ngapain takut?" ucapku sambil memegang tangan Icchi yang tampak gemetaran.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Kau siapa?" tanya Cyber kepada laki-laki asing itu.

"Er, namaku Hikari Kengo. Salam kenal." ucap Kengo.

"Begitu, kau mau apakan gadis ini?" tanya Rin kepada Kengo.

"Eh, aku hanya mau menolongnya kok saat dia diserang monster chimera di sini." ucap Kengo.

Semuanya sweatdrop. Termasuk Icchi.

"Jadi aku salah sangka dong?" ucap Icchi malu.

'Salah sangkanya keterlaluan.' pikir mereka semua (—min Icchi dan Kengo)

"Kalian punya senjata dan element?" tanya Miku kepada mereka berdua.

"Punya kok." ucap Icchi dan Kengo berbarengan.

"Senjataku violin dan elemenku musik." ucap Icchi girang (Rei : Kayak tante-tante girang XD/ Icchi : Enak saja!)

"Senjataku pedang dan elemenku cermin." ucap Kengo.

"Lho? Memang ada ya elemen cermin dan musik?" tanya Chalice kepada Miku.

"Ada kok, tapi elemen itu tidak utama." ucap Miku. Chalice hanya mengangguk.

"Kami ingin bergabung ke kelompok kalian. Boleh kan?" tanya Icchi malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh." ucap Nova dan Ayaka berbarengan.

"Makin banyak makin bagus." ucap Rin dan Len berbarengan. (Rei : Kembar sih..)

"Yeah, kelompok kita tambah dua orang." ucap Karen.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat...**

"Keh, kelompok mereka bertambah ya?" ucap seseorang gadis berambut cream kepada pengawalnya.

"I—Iya, Ohime-sama." ucap pengawal itu.

"Hm, culik salah satu dari mereka dan bawa dia ke sini." ucap gadis itu.

"Baik, Ohime-sama." ucap pengawal itu lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hutan ini cukup menyeramkan." ucap Akanemori lalu memeluk Miku.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?! Kau _yuri _ya?" ucap Miku yang mulai menjauh dari Akanemori.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya seorang _fujoshi_." ucap Akanemori.'

'Kok dia malah membuka aibnya sih?' batin Koro.

'Hadeh, dia malah ngaku kalau dia itu _fujoshi_.' batin Rei.

'Yeah, ada teman yang _fujoshi _lagi.' batin Karen dan Chalice.

'Aka-chan memang sedikit aneh.' batin Cyber.

'Perempuan itu _fujoshi_?!' batin Rin.

"Hei, kau malah membuka aibmu." ucap Miku _sweatdropped_.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Akanemori. Yang lain pun _sweatdropped_.

'Nih anak kelewat polos atau _baka_?' batin semuanya (—min Akanemori)

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali nih keluar hutannya." ucap Chalice.

"Jangan mengeluh Chalice-san." ucap Rin.

"Hm, apa itu?" tanya Rei sambil melihat berpuluh-puluh chimera berdatangan.

"I—Itu chimera utusan kerajaan kegelapan!" teriak Miku.

"Semuanya! Berhati-hatilah." ucap Len yang memasang pose siaga.

"_Hai_!" koor mereka semua.

"Hei Hatsune Miku, kita bertemu lagi." ucap gadis berambut magenta diikat bor.

"Cih, Teto, apa yang tuanmu perintahkan untukmu." decih Miku saat melihat rivalnya dalam mode chimera datang kepadanya.

"Hm, menyuruhku untuk menculik salah satu temanmu." ucap Teto.

"Cih, semoga saja misimu itu gagal, _bullsh*t_!" teriak Miku kepada Teto.

"Yah, lihat saja nantinya." ucap Teto.

Semuanya sedang bertarung. Bertarung melawan berpuluh-puluh chimera yang tak ada habisnya.

Rei yang sedang menebas chimera itu dengan sychtenya.

Cyber yang sedang menembak chimera itu dengan dual shot gunnya.

Akanemori yang sedang membidik chimera itu dengan panahnya.

Chalice yang sedang mengeluarkan elemen tanamannya.

Karen yang sedang mengibaskan kipasnya itu supaya elemen anginnya muncul.

Koro yang sedang menebas chimera itu dengan katananya. Sepertinya hanya Koro yang mahir dalam menggunakan senjatanya itu.

Nova yang sedang mengucapkan mantra untuk memunculkan elemen esnya.

Ayaka yang sedang memukul chimera itu.

Icchi yang sedang memainkan violinnnya dengan mengeluarkan musik yang mematikan itu.

Kengo yang sedang menebas chimera itu.

Miku yang sepertinya sedang beradu sihir dengan Teto.

Rin dan Len yang sedag melindas chimera-chimera itu dengan Road Rollernya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Miku Vs. Teto**

Terlihat Miku sedang beradu sihir dengan Teto.

"Kau belum kapok juga ya, Teto?" ucap Miku sambil menghindari seragan Teto.

"Tentu saja, niat balas dendamku padamu takkan pernah berhenti!" ucap Teto sambil tetap meluncurkan serangannya.

"Kau hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mengalahkanku!" ucap Miku.

"Begitu kah? _**Dark Skill : Fire of The Death**_!" ucap Teto yang mengucap mantra elemen kegelapannya. Tiba-tiba, muncullah api yang berwarna hitam. Kayak ameterasu gitu. XD (Reader : OOT! Nyasar ke Fandom lain!)

"Cih!" decih Miku kesal saat api berwarna hitam itu menyerangnya.

"Hilangkan api hitam itu!" ucap Miku. Lalu, api hitam itu pun menghilang.

"Hebat. Kau bisa menghilangkan api hitamku yang sangat berbahaya bagi orang yang terkena itu. Jujur saja, kekuatan sihirmu itu hebat." ucap Teto sambil menepuk tangannya.

"*sigh* Diam kau pacar Ted!" ucap Miku yang membuat Teto langsung kaget bercampur malu.

"A—Apa? Bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau aku suka sama Ted-kun?!" ucap Teto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi seseorang. Dan kau benar menyukai Ted kan?" ucap Miku dengan tampang meremehkan Teto.

"Uh, memang iya. Dan kau menyukai Kaito." ucap Teto yang membuat Miku kaget juga.

"Hah?! Kau tahu darimana?" ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak. Asal tebak saja." ucap Teto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uh, chimera ini tak ada habisnya!" keluh Rei sambil terus menerus menyerang chimera itu.

"Yang sabar ya Rei-chan, aku juga kewalahan kok." ucap Cyber.

"Bagaimana keadaan Miku ya?" ucap Akanemori.

"Moga-moga ia selamat. Doakan saja." ucap Karen yang masih terus menyerangnya.

"_**Music Skill : Death Tune**_!" ucap Icchi lalu memainkan violinnya. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah nada-nada yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Minna, tutup telinga kalian." ucap Icchi. Semuanya pun menutup telinga mereka.

"Wah hebat. Dalam satu serangan chimeranya langsung mati tak bersisa." ucap Chalice terkagum-kagum.

"Icchi gitu loh." ucap Icchi membanggakan diri. Semuanya pun langsung muntah di tempat.

"Hey, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap Rin yang mendatangi mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok." ucap Koro.

"Baguslah, kami sangat khawatir." ucap Len.

"Eh lihat. Itu Miku." ucap Rei yang melihat Miku melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Minna, semuanya selamat?" tanya Miku kepada mereka.

"Semuanya selamat. Tak ada yang mengalami luka-luka." ucap Kengo. Miku hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Teto sudah pergi." ucap Miku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kok aku merasakan udara yang mencekam di sini?" tanya Rei.

"Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja kali." ucap Karen.

"Iya, mungkin cuma perasaan." ucap Akanemori.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menangkap Rei dari belakang. Oh, ternyata itu adalah Teto. Ternyata Teto hanya bersembunyi tadi dan pura-pura mengalah kepada Miku. Teto memag chimere yang cerdik.

"Uh! Tolong!" teriak Rei yang ditangkap oleh Teto.

"REI-CHAN!" teriak Cyber.

"Rei-chan!" teriak Chalice.

"Rei-san!" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"REI!" teriak Miku.

"Cyber-kun! Cha-chan! Rin-chan! Len-kun! Miku-san! Tolong." ucap Rei terengah-engah karena dicekik oleh Teto.

"Hey chimera busuk! Kembalikan Rei!" ucap Miku kepada Teto.

"Tidak! Ini adalah perintah Ohime-sama!" ucap Teto yag tetap bersikeras.

"Dasar! Kau memang licik!" teriak Miku kepada Teto.

"U—Uh." desah Rei yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Sayonara~~_" ucap Teto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hiks, Rei-chan." tangis Cyber.

"Rei-chan! Coba saja aku bisa melindungimu." ucap Chalice.

"Dasar Teto sialan. Nanti kubunuh dia saat dia berhadapan denganku!" umpat Miku kesal.

"Chalice-san, Cyber-san, sudahlah. Kita kan bisa menolongnya." hibur Karen kepada mereka berdua.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Rei-chan diapa-apakan?!" ucap Cyber yang masih menangis.

"Iya, benar itu. Aku tak mau sampai dia terluka." ucap Chalice.

"Kita doakan saja moga-moga dia tidak terluka." ucap Icchi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Iya deh." ucap Chalice dan Cyber.

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Oke?" ucap Kengo.

"Ya!" ucap Chalice dan Cyber yang mulai semangat.

"Ayo, lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kita juga akan menyelamatkan Rei." ucap Miku.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah capek nih." ucap Akanemori.

"Sama." ucap Koro singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kalau begitu, naik Road Roller punyaku saja." ucap Rin.

"Eh, apa tidak berbahaya?" ucap Chalice yang sepertinya kurang yakin.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. _Nee-chan _biasa mengendarai dengan normal kok." ucap Len membela Rin.

'Sepertinya definisi tidak apa-apa itu jauh berbeda dengan yang aslinya deh.' batin mereka semua. (—min Rin dan Len).

"Semuanya sudah duduk?" tanya Rin.

"Sudah.." koor semuanya.

"Oke, sedia.." ucap Rin yang mulai menyalakan mesin Road Rollernya.

'Perasaanku benar-benar gak enak deh. Masa iya sih Rin yang umurnya 14 tahunan bisa mengendarai kendaraan? Aku saja yang umur 15 kaga bisa!" batin Chalice.

"Bersiap.." ucap Rin yang mulai ingin menginjak pedal Road Rollernya.

'Aduduh, ada sabuk pengaman gak sih? Perasaanku makin memburuk.' batin Karen.

"JALAN!" teriak Rin yang langsung menginjak gas Road Roller itu dengan kencang. Kecepatannya menyampai 200 km/jam.

Semua yang di dalam Road Roller hanya berteriak—

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

.

.

.

**Rei : Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagimana chapter duanya Serukah? Jelekkah? Maklum Rei masih amatiran.**

**Rin : Jangan merendahkan dirimu, Rei-san. *hibur Rei***

**Rei : Terima kasih Rin.**

**Rin : Sama-sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jangan nge-flame ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review my story?**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3 Koro dan Kengo OOC!

**Rei : Rei kembali lagi... XD**

**Miku : Akhirnya Rei balik..**

**Rei : Yah, begitulah.. Fic ini ternyata banyak yang review..**

**Miku : Begitulah.. Mari kita adakan sesi balas review dulu.. **

**Cyber Keju-ma : Silakan merusuh Cyber-kun.. Begitu ya? Oke akan Rei ganti panggilannya. Yuk pulang XD #jduak.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Icchi-chan : Hahaha, Rei juga tidak bisa main biola.. Hm, tidak akan diapa-apakan kok.. Lihat saja nanti.. Sudah lanjut..**

**akanemori : Begitukah? A-kun yang Aka-chan maksud itu Cyber-kun? Sudah lanjut..**

**Shiroi Karen : Baiklah. Sesuai dengan request Ren-chan, Rei akan membuat Koro-kun dan Kengo-san OOC. Entahlah.. Rei tidak tahu.. Sudah lanjut..**

**GajeuthorFNS : Hm, ada typo ya? Rei ngetiknya juga masih pakai '11 jari'.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Mitoshi Koro : Um, gomen.. DX Rei tidak tahu.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Hikari Kengo : Ya, skillnya seperti itu karena Rei bingung mau kasih skill apa lagi.. XD Baiklah.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Kumo-Usagi : Arigatou sudah bilang keren fic ini.. Ya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok.. Yang penting lihat saja nanti.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Yami Nova : Yah, kok Nova-chan gitu DX.. #plakk Oke, saran skill Nova-chan pasti akan kugunakan.. Itu RR yang sudah berevolusi jadi mobil balap #ngaco.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Tsukiyomi Ayaka : Ya.. Rei juga tidak tahu kalau Koro-kun OOC. Darahnya berliter-liter kok.. XD.. Yaa-kun itu... Cyber-kun kah? Tenang saja, masih ada yang lanjutin fic ini kok.. Hehe.. Sudah lanjut..**

**Higuchi Miko : Sudah lanjut.. :D**

**Yamigane Alice : Begitulah.. Itu Road Roller fantastik.. Keluaran terbaru tahun 5066 (?!) merek Toshibashitsu (Apa pula ini?) XD.. Sudah lanjut..**

**KuroKunai : Benarkah? Arigatou Kunai-kun.. Sudah lanjut..**

**TasyaMarvell : Ya, semua author Fandom Vocaloid (Tapi gak semuanya..) berkumpul di sini.. Sudah lanjut..**

**AnImE OtAku-cHaN : Begitu yah? Sudah lanjut.. ^^**

**Miku : Nah, itu adalah sesi balas reviewnya...**

**Rei : banyak juga yang review..**

**Miku : Tapi bagus kan?**

**Rei : Iya sih.. Ayo mulai..**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Rei!**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, typo di mana-mana, EYD gak tepat, jelek, ancur, alur muter-muter, endingnya maksa, abal, dll**

**A/N : Karena author Shiroi Karen merequest agar author Mitoshi Koro dan Hikari Kengo menjadi OOC, maka akan Rei laksanakan requestan itu. Dan, untuk Mitoshi Koro dan Hikari Kengo mohon maaf karena membuat kalian OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua yang berada di dalam Road Roller berteriak.

"Ya, pusing kanan, pusing kiri, pusing kanan, lurus, pusing kanan lagi, pusing kiri, pusing kiri lagi.. (Emang ini bahasa Malaysia?).." teriak Len.

Road Roller itu berbelok ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, lurus, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri, ke kiri lagi. Dengan kecepatan yang seperti itu, semua tepi jalan yang dilalui Road Roller itu hanya bisa hancur tanpa berbekas.

"Ya, STOP!" teriak Len. Rin pun langsung mengerem mendadak, alhasil semua yang di dalam hanya bisa terlempar ke luar Road Roller.

"Akhirnya bisa sampai di kota ini." ucap Len.

"Ya, aku kangen dengan kota ini." ucap Miku.

"Nee, apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin kepada semuanya.

"Kepalaku pusing." ucap Miku.

"Aku biasa saja." ucap Len.

"Perutku mual." ucap Chalice.

"HOEKK." Cyber, Akanemori, Karen, Kengo, dan Icchi hanya bisa muntah.

"Uh, kepalaku." ucap Koro, Ayaka, dan Nova.

"Loh, memang kecepatan ya?" tanya Rin.

"YA IYALAH!" teriak mereka semua (—min Len)

"Kalau begitu, sumimasen." ucap Rin sambil menudukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita bergegas. Aku tahu ada penginapan yang cocok untuk kita semua." ucap Miku. Semuanya hanya mengikuti Miku.

**=Di Perjalanan=**

"Kota ini luas sekali." ucap Karen.

"Ya, begitulah. Eh kita sudah sampai." ucap Miku.

'Cepat amat.' batin mereka semua.

TING TONG

Miku menekan tombol bel. Lalu pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan berambut hijau berkacamata dan memakai pakaian maid.

"Selamat da— Eh, Miku-chan? Silahkan masuk." ucap maid itu, Megpoid Gumi.

"Terima kasih Gumi-chan." ucap Miku lalu masuk.

**=Di Ruang Tamu=**

"Silahkan tehnya." ucap Gumi lalu menuangkan tehnya.

"Terima kasih Gumi-chan." ucap Miku.

"Ya, sama-sama. Mereka semua itu siapa Miku-chan?" tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk para author.

"Oh, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Mereka bukan berasal dari sini." jelas Miku.

"Oh begitu. Tolong sebutkan nama kalian." ucap Gumi.

"Namaku Cyber Keju-ma, mungkin agak sedikit aneh." ucap Cyber.

"Namaku Akanemori." ucap Akanemori singkat padat dan jelas.

"Namaku Kuroshi Chalice, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja." ucap Chalice.

"Namaku Shiroi Karen." ucap Karen.

"Namaku Mitoshi Koro." ucap Koro.

"Namaku Yami Nova." ucap Nova.

"Namaku Tsukiyomi Ayaka~" ucap Ayaka.

"Namaku Hikari Kengo." ucap Kengo.

"Dan namaku adalah Icchi." ucap Icchi.

"Oh begitu, dan namaku adalah Megpoid Gumi." ucap Gumi.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi." ucap Miku.

"Eh, kalau begitu, di mana orangnya?" tanya Gumi.

"Di—Dia diculik oleh Teto sialan itu!" ucap Miku sambil geram.

"A—Apa?! Ini gawat." ucap Gumi.

"Loh, memang kenapa?" tanya Chalice.

"Jika ada orang yang ditangkap oleh Teto, dia akan di bawa ke istana kegelapan. Lalu, ia akan dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang menurutnya cocok dengan dia. Dan orang itu akan menjadi pengawal ratu kegelapan itu!" ucapan Gumi membuat semuanya kaget. (—min Miku, Rin, dan Len yang sudah mengetahuinya)

"Ja—Jadi, Rei-chan?" ucap Cyber yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Uh, tidak. Jangan mungkin hal itu sampai terjadi." ucap Chalice.

"Memang nama anak itu siapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Rei. Kurotori Rei." ucap Ayaka.

"Begitu. Temanku juga pernah ditangkap." ucap Gumi.

"Begitu, siapa namanya?" tanya Karen.

"Akita Neru." ucap Gumi. "Padahal dia sahabatku satu-satunya. Dia juga anak yang polos. Tapi karena suatu kejadian, dia mesti ditangkap."

Semuanya hanya terdiam. Hingga dua suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Gumi, kau di mana?"

"Iya, Gumi apakah kau ada di sini?"

Lalu, muncullah dua orag gadis. Gadis pertama berambut pink dan bermata biru. Dari postur tubuhnya sudah terlihat seksi. Dan gadis kedua berambut ungu violet dan bermata violet. Rambut gadis ini diikat ala samurai. Dia juga memakai kimono.

"Luka? Gakuko? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gumi kaget melihat temannya datang.

"Kami cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu." ucap Luka, Megurine Luka.

"Iya, siapa tahu ada terjadi sesuatu padamu." ucap Gakuko, Kamui Gakuko.

"Begitu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Gumi.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Luka.

"Kami teman dari Miku-chan, Rin-chan, dan Len-san." ucap semua author itu.

"Begitu, apakah kalian ingin menginap di sini?" tanya Gakuko.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu untuk apa kami datang ke sini?" ucap Nova.

"Oke, akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian." ucap Luka.

-oOo-

"Kamar perempuan dan kamar laki-laki dipisah. Karena jumlah perempuan lebih banyak, jadi kamar perempuan lebih besar." ucap Luka.

"Yeah." semua perempuan bersora gembira.

"Yah.. Curang! Tidak adil!" umpat yang laki-laki.

"Nah, ini sudah malam, kobanwa." ucap Luka lalu beranjak pergi.

**=Kamar Laki-Laki=**

"Bosan, lakukan sesuatu yang menarik yuk." ucap Kengo.

"Baiklah, hm, apa ya?" tanya Cyber.

"Ayo kita dangdutan!" ucap Koro.

"Jah, kami gak ikut deh." ucap Cyber dan Len.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita berdua saja." ucap Koro. Kengo hanya mengangguk.

"Musik.."

_Sik Asik Sik Asik _

_Dengan dirimu_

_Sik asik Sik Asik_

_Dengan rayuanmu_

Musik pun berputar. Dan Koro dan Kengo pun hanya berjoget ria..

"Ganti!" pekik Kengo.

_Ke sana ke mari membawa alamat_

_Deng deng_

_Tapi mereka bilang tidak tahu_

_Sayang~_

_yang kuinginkan alamat palsu.._

Mereka pun berjoget ala Ayu Ting-Ting lagi.

"Ganti!" pekik Koro.

_Con los teroritas_

_Tas_

_tas_

_Tas_

_Ey_

_Ey_

_And do the Harlem Shake_

Lalu mereka berjoget Harlem Shake. Muter-muter kepala mereka.

"Ganti!" pekik Kengo.

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eeeee_

_Sexy Lady_

_Opp Opp Opp_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

Koro dan Kengo berjoget Gangnam Style dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ganti!" pekik Koro.

_Karena kusuka suka dirimu_

_Kuakan selalu berada di sini_

_Walau di dalam keramaian _

_Takkan pernnah kusesali_

Mereka pun bernyanyi lagu JKT 48..

"Ganti!"

_Girls Generation make you feel the heat_

_Jeon segyega neoreul jumokhae_

_Bring The Boys Out_

_Wipungdo dangdang haji ppyeossokbuteo_

_Neon wollae meotjyeosseo_

_You know the girls?_

_Bring The Boys Out_

Mereka bernyanyi sambil menari lagu Girls Generation - The Boys.

"Ganti!" pekik Kengo.

_Baby I Love You Love You Love You So Much_

_And I Miss You Miss You When You're Gone_

_Baby I Need You Need You Need You So Much_

_Since I Found Out _

_Love Is You_

Koro dan Kengo menari lagu Chibi chibi chibi.. Uek Uek Uek..

Mereka memasang pose 'imut' chibi uek uek uek.. Sehingga Cyber dan Len jijik melihatnya.

"Len-kun maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu." ucap Kengo OOC ke arah Len sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar.

"TIDAK! JIJIK TAHU!" teriak Len.

"Cyber-kyun~~" ucap Koro kepada Cyber dengan suara yang diimutkan.

"Ua?! Koro! Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Cyber.

"Ah~ Tidak kok~~ Aku mau bersama Cyber-kun~~" ucap Koro.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Cyber.

**=Esoknya=**

"Pagi yang cerah." ucap Karen.

"Ya, kau benar sekali." ucap Rin.

"Hey, ada apa dengan si Cyber-san dan Kengo-san?" tanya Chalice.

"Hey, Iber-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Karen.

"Ko—Koro, dia OOC. Tidak tahu kesambet apaan." ucap Cyber merinding ketakutan.

"Len-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Ayaka kepada Len.

"Kengo sudah stress!" ucap Len.

"Loh, memangnya kami kenapa?" tanya Koro dan Kengo dengan wajah inncoent.

"Kita lihat saja rekaman CCTV yang berada di kamar laki-laki." ucap Gumi.

Gumi mengambil rekamannya. Lalu memutarnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!" teriak Koro dan Kengo.

"Hey, gayamu itu memalukan sekali Kengo-kun." ucap Icchi.

"Diam kau!" ucap Kengo dengan wajah memerah.

"Koro-kun OOC." ucap Chalice.

"Be—Berisik!" ucap Koro dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan Gumi, Luka, Gakuko, Miku, Rin, Nova, Akanemori, Karen, Ayaka, Cyber, dan Len hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Er, soal yang tadi lupakan saja. Kita harus menyelamatkan Rei." ucap Icchi.

"Ya, baiklah." ucap Cyber.

"Sampai jumpa, Gumi, Luka, Gakuko. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." ucap Miku.

"Ya, sama-sama." ucap Gumi, Luka, dan Gakuko.

Lalu semuanya pun pergi dari penginapan itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

**Rei : Nyahahaha *ketularan Cyber-kun* Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Miku : Kali ini agak aneh..**

**Rei : Sudah tidak apa-apa..**

**Miku : Yahh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan saran akan Rei terima dengan senang hati..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan nge-flame ya~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 Tantangan yang ekstrim!

**Rei : Rei balik lagi nyahahahahaha *orgil detected***

**Miku : Kau sangat sinting...**

**Rei : E-Eh? Ti-Tidak kok..**

**Miku : Masa? Buktinya tadi ketawa kayak nenek sihir.. -_-"**

**Rei : Tahu ah..**

**Balas review...**

**Cyber Keju-ma : Benar sekali Yoru-kun XD.. Habisnya lelaki hanya ada 4 orang.. Sudah update..**

**Shiroi Karen : Ya, sama-sama. ^^. Ini sudah update..**

**Hikari Kengo : Entahlah, Rei tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sama Ren-chan. Sudah lanjut..**

**Mitoshi Koro : Gomenne, DX. Ini adalah permintaan Ren-chan.. DX**

**Kumo-Usagi : Begitukah? XD. Sudah update..**

**ShenaYamika : Keren? Benarkah? *mata bling-bling*.Sudah lanjut.. XD**

**akanemori : Hoo. Akkun jahat.. DX *bercanda*. Sudah lanjut.**

**Chang Kagamine : Memang ada XD. Lagu dalam negeri? Mungkin ada.. XD. Sudah lanjut..**

**Kuroshi Chalice : Yaa, begitulah. Rei buat Koro-kun dan Kengo-san OOC karena permintaan Ren-chan. Cha-chan kejam.. Masa tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.. DX *bercanda*. Tak apa-apa kok element itu.. Tapi itu bagus loh~.. *nari-nari gaje* #plakk. Sudah update, Cha-chan.**

**Pasti orang : Benarkah keren? Terima kasih. Um, boleh-boleh saja kok.. Rei saja umurnya baru 20 + 20 - 5 - 10 + 5 - 20. XD. Sudah update..**

**Higuchi Miko : Sudah lanjut.. Miko-chan.. ^^**

**Yami Nova : Betul sekali Nova-chan. Sudah lanjut..**

**Rei : Itulah sesi balas review.. Sumimasen kalau Rei update lama. Karena Rei lagi kehabisan ide dan sibuk terus.. DX dan karena author Tsukiyomi Ayaka mengganti nama menjadi Tsukihoshi Chii (bener gak tulisannya?) jadi Rei akan memakai nama yang baru itu.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei..!**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, author masuk ke dalam cerita, jelek, ancur, typo, misstypo, EYD tidak benar, alur berantakan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden Koro dan Kengo yang menjadi OOC karena meminum sake yang dikira adalah air putih, mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanan..

"Kita mau ke mana lagi, Miku?" tanya Icchi.

"Um, kalau tidak salah, kita mesti pergi ke sana deh." jawab Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah papan yang bertuliskan 'Jangan masuk ke sini atau kalian akan dihujani beribu-ribu tantangan ekstrim!'

"Tantangan ekstrim?" tanya Koro yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Miku-chan, apakah kita akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin saja." ucap Miku lalu berjalan ke arah sana.

"Eh! Miku! Kau serius ingin masuk ke sana?" tanya Akanemori.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Rei?" tanya Miku dengan suara dingin dan ketus.

"Mau lah." ucap Akanemori. 'Astaga, kesambet apa Miku hingga ia menjadi dingin dan ketus seperti itu?!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

**Setelah masuk ke dalam sana..**

"Perasaanku tidak enak." ucap Nova.

"Sama." ucap Chii singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Selamat datang di tantangan pertama." ucap seorang perempuan berambut putih diikat kebawah denga pita berwarna ungu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Miku.

"Namaku adalah Yowane Haku, aku akan memberikan kalian satu tantangan." ucap Haku.

"Apa itu tantangannya?" tanya Karen.

"Hitunglah semut di dalam toples ini." ucap Haku yang menunjukkan toples berisi beribu-ribu semut.

'Gila! Gimana cara ngehitungnya tuh?!' batin mereka semua bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu caranya bagaimana, pokoknya kalian harus tetap menghitung semut-semut itu!" ucap Haku.

Lalu dengan perjuangan selama 3 jam, mereka akhirnya berhasil menghitungnya. Entah bagaimana caranya, author pun tidak tahu, hanya Tuhan dan mereka sajalah yang tahu.

"Berapa jumlah semutnya?" tanya Haku.

"Um, ada ." ucap Chalice sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kalian lolos." ucap Haku.

"Yey, kita lolos." pekik Icchi.

"Ayo kita jalan." ajak Cyber kepada mereka semua.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat tantangan kedua.

"Hm, namaku Sakine Meiko, aku akan meberikan kalian tantangan..." ucapan Meiko membuat mereka semua deg-degan.

"Tantangan..."

"Tantangan..."

"Tanta-"

"Udahlah! Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Kengo sambil menodongkan pedangnya itu.

"Oke-oke, tapi singkirkan pedang itu dulu." ucap Meiko ketakutan.

"Baik." ucap Kengo lalu memasukkan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya.

"Tantangannya adalah kalian mesti naik Roller Coaster itu sebanyak 99 putaran dan kalian tidak boleh teriak!" ucap Meiko sambil menunjuk Roller Coaster yang sangat ekstrim.

"WTF! WTH!" teriak mereka semua.

"Cepetan! Kalian jangan hanya berteriak!" teriak Meiko. Dengan berat hati pun mereka menaiki Roller Coaster itu.

"Kuhitung mundur ya.. Juu." ucap Meiko.

"Demi Tuhan, maafkan dosa-dosaku." ucap Len.

"Kyuu."

"Heh, sampai jumpa Road Roller tercinta." ucap Rin.

"Hachi."

"Seharusnya dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kaito-kun sebelum aku akan mati di sini." ucap Miku sambil menangis.

"Nana."

"Huee, Kami-sama, selamatkan Chalice dari penderitaan ini." ucap Chalice sambil menangis.

"Roku."

"Huaa, aku takut." ucap Akanemori.

"Go."

"..." Koro hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yon."

"Uh, aku hanya bisa mengikuti takdir saja." ucap Chii.

"San."

"Sebentar lagi nyawaku akan melayang." ucap Karen.

"Ni."

"Ahhhh." Icchi hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

"Ichi."

"Oh my god." ucap Nova.

"ZERO!"

"Eh, mesinnya rusak ya?" tanya Meiko kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menendang-nendang mesin pengaturnya.

GUBRAKK!

Miku dkk hanya bisa bergubrak ria.

"Kau gimana sih!?" teriak Chalice.

"Udah siap-siap malah rusak mesinnya!" teriak Cyber.

"Dasar kau baji-" belum sempat Chii berkata, tiba-tiba Roller Coaster itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"!" Mereka hampir berteriak, tetapi mereka ingat perkataan Meiko bahwa tidak boleh berteriak.

.

.

.

**Satu setengah jam kemudian...**

"Hah, hah, kukira aku akan mati." ucap Karen.

Rin, Len, Icchi, dan Chii hanya bisa pingsan.

'Roller Coaster neraka! Masa melewati dalam laut?!' umpat Miku dalam hati.

"Ahaha, kalian lolos." ucap Meiko.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Aku adalah penantang ketiga, namaku Shion Mikaiko." ucap Mikaiko. Gadis berambut pink diikat ke samping itu tersenyum seringai kepada mereka semua.

"Tantangan apa kali ini?" tanya Kengo was-was.

"Oke, karena ini tantangan terakhir maka tantangan ini akan super-super-ulra ekstrim." ucap Mikaiko.

'GLEK' semua hanya ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kalian semua tiduran di dalam lempengan api ini dan membiarkan tubuh kalian ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau." ucap Mikaiko. Semuanya hanya bisa cengo.

'Tantangan itu terlalu ekstrim!' batin Miku.

'Tantangan macam apa itu?!' batin Chalice.

'Suer, apakah ini mimpi?' batin Rin sambil mencubit wajahnya. 'OUCH, ternyata bukan mimpi.'

"Dimulai." ucap Mikaiko.

_**May we skip this bloody scene please?**_

.

.

.

Setelah perjuangan antara hidup dan mati itu, akhirnya mereka semua lolos. Tetapi banyak sekali perban yang ada di tubuh mereka.

"Kalian lolos, dan semoga selamat dalam perjalanan kalian selanjutnya." ucap Mikaiko.

"Iya, makasih sudah perhatian." ucap Chii. Tetapi batinnya berkata 'Gadis sialan!'

Mereka semua lalu berjalan pergi..

.

.

.

.

**Di kerajaan kegelapan...**

"Uh, ini ada di mana?" tanya Rei sambil membuka matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya~" ucap seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata merah darah.

"Si-Siapa kau?!" tanya Rei tergagap-gagap.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sukone Tei, dan kau itu Kurotori Rei kan?" ucap Tei.

"Iya, bagaima kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Rei kepada Tei.

"Um, Teto yang memberitahukannya kepadaku." ucap Tei.

"Oh begitu, kenapa aku bisa memakai pakaian goth loli begini?" tanya Rei.

"Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami~. Menjadi bagian dari kegelapan~" ucapan Tei membuat Rei tersentak kaget.

"A-Apa?! Ti-Tidak mau!" teriak Rei.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah membuat kontrak dengan Mayu-sama dan denganku. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya." ucap Tei.

"Uh, tapi aku tak mau teman-temanku celaka!" bentak Rei sambil mendorong Tei sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Hei! Kau berani sekali padaku! Aku adalah partnermu!" teriak Tei.

"Beranilah! Gua gak takut sama lu!" ucap Rei dengan bahasa gaul.

"Oke, lu ngajak ribut nih ya!" ucap Tei dengan amarahnya yang meningkat.

"Iya! Dasar rambut kuntilanak!" teriak Rei.

"Gadis pendek!" teriak Tei.

"Rambut ubanan!"

"Maniak ikan!"

"Yandere akut!"

"Gadis lemah!"

"Gadis centil!"

"Lu dasar *mbeek*!"

"Lu yang *mbeek*!"

"*mbeek* lu!"

"Dasar *piip*!"

Dan pertempuran adu mulut diganti dengan pertarungan jambak-jambakan.

"Lu ngeselin banget sih!" teriak Rei.

"Lu yang ngajak ribut duluan!" teriak Tei.

"Hei ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih yang datang membuka pintu kamar Tei.

"Ah, Teiru-nii, tidak ada apa-apa kok." ucap Tei.

"Oh begitu, kukira ada apa, soalnya tadi berisik di sini." ucap Teiru.

"Tenang saja Teiru-nii, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok." ucap Tei.

"Baiklah, Mayu-sama memanggil kamu." ucap Teiru.

"Oke, aku akan ke sana." ucap Tei. Lalu Tei beranjak pergi, diikuti oleh Teiru.

"Huft, akhirnya aku sendiri di sini." ucap Rei.

"Cermin mana cermin." ucap Rei sambil mencari cerminnya.

"Eh, mataku jadi merah!" ucap Rei.

"Hei, aku kembali." ucap Tei.

"Cih, kau datang lagi?" ucap Rei sambil meludah ke arah Tei.

"Grrr, bersikaplah sopan sedikit!" ucap Tei sambil menahan amarah.

"Baik-baik, kenapa mataku berwarna merah?" tanya Rei yang mencoba sedikit santai.

"Karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan lalu kau juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan." ucap Tei.

"Begitu, aku ingin keluar." ucap Rei.

"Eh, mau ngapain?" tanya Tei.

"Pengen keluar saja." jawab Rei.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." ucap Tei.

"Ya." ucap Rei lalu pergi dengan melompat dari jendela.

.

.

.

.

Back to the Miku cs

"Kita mau ke mana lagi Miku?" tanya Icchi.

"Jalan saja terus, kenapa? Capek?" tanya Miku.

"Iyaa." ucap Icchi lesu.

"Mau naik Road Roller lagi?" tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kapok." ucap Icchi.

"Eh tunggu." ucap Chalice.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kita istirahat dulu saja, kita kan sudah berjalan selama 2 jam lebih." ucap Chalice.

"Betul apa yang dikatakan Chalice." ucap Nova.

"Baiklah." ucap Miku.

"Aku mencari buah-buahan ya?" tanya Chalice.

"Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama." ucap Miku. Chalice pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Chalice PoV**

Huh, buah-buahannya susah dicari. Kalau begini terus aku dan teman-teman bisa kelaparan.

Saat aku sedang mengambil buah, tiba-tiba ada siluet yang bergerak ke arahku. Aku pun kaget.

"Awass!" teriak orang itu.

"Kyaa." teriakku. Lalu kami berdua pun terjatuh.

"Kalau berlari lihat ke depan dong!" bentakku kepada orang itu.

"Sumimasen." ucap orang itu. Lho, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu. Seperti deja vu. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Aku pun tersentak kaget. Dia...

"Rei-chan? Kaukah itu?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan.

"Um, iya, ada apa Cha-chan?" jawab orang itu. Dia benar-benar Rei-chan!

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucapku lalu memeluk Rei-chan.

"Uh, sesak Cha-chan." ucap Rei. Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Gomen, Rei-chan." ucapku. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Kenapa ada aura hitam di sekeliling Rei-chan?

"Rei-chan, kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir. Lho, matamu merah?" ucap Chalice.

"Aku disekap di kerajaan kegelapan. Aku punya elemen kegelapan." ucap Rei sambil tertunduk.

"Begitu. Apakah kau merindukan teman-teman?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku sangat rindu pada mereka." ucap Rei.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Rei-chan, akhirnya ia mengatakan...

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Rei. Aku pun kaget.

"Eh, Rei-chan mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus kembali ke kerajaan kegelapan, gomen Cha-chan." ucap Rei.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa perkataan Rei-chan hanyalah sebuah candaan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.." ucap Rei.

"Aku tak mau Rei-chan pergi!" ucapku. Tak terasa, mataku mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis Cha-chan, kita akan bertemu lagi kok, tetapi yang pasti itu bukan diriku yang sekarang." ucap Rei. Dia juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Rei-chan!" ucapku sebelum Rei-chan benar-benar pergi.

"Ada apa Cha-chan?" tanya Rei.

"Berjanjilah bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu akan terjadi." ucapku. Rei-chan hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, dan ini buatmu." ucap Rei sambil menyerahkan sebuah pil.

"Ini apa Rei-chan?" tanyaku.

"Itu adalah pil untuk memberikan elemen kegelapan, pakailah jika Cha-chan membutuhkannya." ucap Rei.

"Baik, sayonara Rei-chan." ucapku yang masih tetap menangis.

"Sayonara mo, Cha-chan." ucap Rei lalu ia menghilang bagaikan debu.

Aku pun jatuh terduduk. Tidak bisa membiarkan Rei-chan pergi di malam hari ini.

"REI-CHAN! CEPATLAH KEMBALI!" aku pun berteriak. Mencoba ia mendengarkan kata-kataku.

"Ah, aku akan mencari buah-buahan lagi." ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil menghapus air mataku.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat sahabat-sahabatku. Mereka sepertinya sudah menunggu lama.

"Chalice-chan! Dari mana saja kamu!? Kita sudah menunggu 3 jam di sini." teriak Karen kepadaku.

"Gomen Karen-chan, aku habis mengobrol dengan Rei-chan." ucapku.

"Hah? Kau bertemu dengan Rei-chan?" tanya Karen tak percaya.

"Iya, itu asli loh." ucapku. Karen hanya melongo.

"Lalu dia ke mana sekarang?" tanya Karen kepadaku.

"Dia pegi ke kerajaan kegelapan lagi dengan satu alasan." ucapku lesu.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Akanemori yang mendengar percakapan kami berdua.

"Dia tidak memberitahukannya." ucapku.

"Begitu, ayo istirahat. Ini sudah malam." ucap Akanemori. Aku dan Karen hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa diketahui olehku, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pohon dan berkata..

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Cha-chan."

Siluet itu pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~~

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai juga... Rei hanya mengerjakan ini dalam dua jam.**

**Miku : Sepertinya bagian Rei dan Chalice itu sangat menyedihkan.**

**Rei : Mungkin. I don't know.**

**Miku : Begitu..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan saran akan Rei terima dengan senang hati~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan nge-flame ya~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review my story?**


End file.
